recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crispy Chicken Havana with Saut
Ingredients * 12 baby chickens (poussin) or boneless chicken breasts * Spice rub (recipe follows) * 12 California avocados (about 6 pounds) * vegetable oil (as needed) * 12 slices foie gras (1 to 2 ounces each) * Tomatillo sauce (recipe follows) * 1 quart mixed grilled vegetables (bell pepper, poblano chile) * Cumin-scented black beans (recipe follows) * Red wine sauce (recipe follows) * Crispy fried plantain ring (recipe follows) * cilantro sprigs as needed for garnish * 12 fresh limes, cut into 1-inch cubes Spice rub * 14 oz achiote paste * 3 tbsp achiote powder, toasted * 3 tbsp chopped garlic * 1 tbsp freshly ground black pepper * 1 tbsp ground cumin, toasted * 1 bunch green onion (green part only), chopped finely * 1 bunch cilantro, finely chopped * lime zest, finely chopped (8 limes) * neutral vegetable oil as needed Tomatillo sauce * 5 pounds tomatillos * 2 (about 12 ounces) yellow onion, chopped roughly * ½ gallon water * 2 bunches cilantro * 3 limes, juiced * salt and pepper to taste Cumin-scented black beans * 1 red bell pepper, diced (about 8 ounces) * 1 red onion, diced (about 6 ounces) * 1 jalapeño pepper, chopped finely * vegetable oil as needed * 3 cups cooked black beans * ½ bunch cilantro, chopped * 2 tbsp cumin seed, toasted and ground * salt and pepper to taste Red wine sauce * 5 pounds veal or beef scraps, chopped * vegetable oil as needed * 2 onions, chopped (about 1 pound) * 2 carrots, chopped (about 8 ounces) * 5 celery stalks, chopped (about 8 ounces) * 1 bay leaf * 1 tsp black peppercorns * 1½ gallons dry red wine * 3½ gallons veal stock Crispy fried plantain ring * green plantains Directions # Remove back bone and all other bones from each chicken except wing bones; flatten or flatten boneless chicken breast. # Generously rub each with spice rub; reserve. # Season 1 chicken with salt; grill, turning occasionally, until skin is crisp and flesh is just firm to the touch, about 5 minutes meanwhile, cut 1 avocado into wedges; sauté in a little oil. # Keep warm. # Sauté foie gras in a little oil; keep warm. # To assemble the dish: pour ¼ cup heated tomatillo sauce in the center of a large dinner plate; layer with ⅓ cup heated grilled vegetables, sautéed avocado, and ¼ cup heated cumin-scented black beans. # Top with grilled chicken. # Garnish with foie gras, ¼ cup heated red wine sauce, plantain ring, sprigs of cilantro, and lime. Spice rub # Mix all ingredients except oil. # Stir in oil as needed to make a fluid paste. Tomatillo sauce # Simmer tomatillos, onion, and water for 20 minutes. # Strain off half of liquid; discard. # In a blender, purée remaining tomatillo mixture; cool. # In a blender; purée half of cooled tomatillo mixture with cilantro, lime juice, and salt and pepper. # Combine both mixtures; serve at room temperature. Cumin-scented black beans # Sauté bell pepper, onion, and jalapeño in oil until soft, about 5 minutes. # Stir in remaining ingredients; heat through. # Reserve. Red wine sauce # Brown meat in oil; reserve. # In the same pan, brown vegetables. # Return meat to pan; add seasonings. # Add red wine; reduce volume by one third. # Add veal stock. # Bring to a boil; skim. # Reduce heat to a simmer. # Reduce volume by half or until desired consistency and flavor is achieved, skimming often. Crispy fried plantain ring # Have ready 6 tin cans (2-inch in diameter) that have been opened at both ends and have had labels removed. # Peel green plantains; slice lengthwise about 1/32-inch thick; reserve. # Wrap parchment around each can, then wrap 2 slices plantain around; secure with paper clips or spring clips. # Deep fry until very light, golden brown, about 30 seconds. # Drain. # Cool; remove clips. Category:Chicken breast Recipes Category:Chile pepper Recipes Category:Dinner Recipes Category:Hass avocado Recipes Category:Jalapeno pepper Recipes Category:Fois gras Recipes Category:Red bell pepper Recipes Category:Tomatillo Recipes Category:Plantain Recipes Category:Green onion Recipes Category:Cilantro Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Celery Recipes Category:Yellow onion Recipes Category:Lime Recipes Category:Lime peel Recipes Category:Beef Recipes Category:Veal Recipes Category:Red wine Recipes Category:Red onion Recipes Category:Black bean Recipes